enchatria_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abby Snowglode
}}Abby Snowglode is a 2011/2017-introduced and all-around character. She is a snowgirl and a student at Enchatria High. She is an inhabitant of the Himalaya mountain range, but has traveled to the United States of America to enroll at Enchatria High on request of Principal Goodway, who is a family friend of the Snowglodes. Though by far not the only foreign student, Abby has had a harder time adjusting to the new culture she is required to participate in than most. These days, she has created a reliable group of friends around her that make any awkward moments humorous rather than discouraging. Abbey is a proud and straightforward ghoul who doesn't readily spend words to bring her message more delicately. She's also very strong in terms of both physical abilities and psychokinetic ones and therefore intimidating, but although occasionally useful, she'd rather be known as simply a nice monster to hang out with. Portrayers In English, Abbey was voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. By Adventures of the Girl Squad and the reboot or Generation 2, she is now voiced by Cristina Milizia. In Latin American Spanish, when the series was dubbed in Colombia, she was voiced by Yarley Gómez in volume 2, then, when the series began to be dubbed in Mexico, she was voiced by Erica Edwards in "Why Do Girls Fall in Love?", and by Yotzmit Ramírez volume 3-5, now is she is voiced by Mara Campanelli Character Personality Abby is known as the tough girl at Enchatria High. However, she is a victim of the culture clash between the American way of life she is experiencing with her native Himalayan culture, and, though she works hard to walk away from this, will assume her latter ways are the correct ones and the ones that inspire most common sense. Due to this, Abby was raised with short and strong words and is fierce, confident, intimidating and often headstrong. She won't stand for nonsense and will not tolerate any kind of rule-breaking, unless it is for a greater good. Her most common trait is her bluntness. Abby simply doesn't see a reason on not telling the truth right away and sometimes fails to have a filter in order to rearrange her speech to suit situations. She will speak what she thinks, from her heart's bottom no matter what and blame it on a devotion to honesty. She also fails to understand the regular teenager games, like the anxiety of having a crush, and the latter is a big issue to her as the ritual of flirting and dating seems pointless to her. Stoic at most times, when you allow her to open up to you she will show a warm side of her, cuddly and cheerful even, in her own way, with a dry and dark sense of humor that reassures she tries hard to fit in and that her toughness isn't all of her. Abby can be very easygoing once you make your presence known. In fact, her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not, as well as common expressions or sayings.Wendy Wonders' 'School's Out' diary Her references to her Himalayan home are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Appearance Abby has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in made to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as purple. She has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Abbey is taller than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her. She also wears a headband, wristbands, an off-the-shoulder tube crystalline dress, and knee-high boots, all made with yak fur, except her lilac leggings.Abbey Bominable's Facebook profile Abilities Abby has immense domain over the ice properties, due to her Snowhuman heritage, and it is assumed she was born with these powers. Her powers can either be good or bad, depending on the situation. Most times they are indeed handy, however, Abby doesn't have full control over her powers, which causes chaos at times. * Cryokinesis: Abby can create and manipulate ice and frost. She manifests this in several ways: ** Ice Sneeze: When Abby gets sick, which she usually doesn't, she will sneeze, affecting the environment around her usually leading to ice being created somewhere. ** Ice Building: Usually, when she wants to project or form ice, Abby will throw her arms forward and generate ice from her bare hands. She is able to build anything, from ice bridges to holographic looking ice walls. ** Ice Touch: By simply touching stuff, Abby can freeze an object if she wants to. *** Body Thermal-Regulation: Abby can decrease the temperature of her body to extremely low temperatures, and will freeze whatever touches her. Her tears will also freeze when she cries, as well as her drinks. *'Increased Strength:' Abbey has shown an incredible strength and resistance which, assumed, comes naturally. Able to lift even the toughest of students, Abbey shows ease when lifting things. This comes in handy and in use when playing sports. Skillset * Ice Sculpting: Despite being able to create shapes from ice, Abby is also able to flawlessly sculpt shapes in ice. * Snowboarding: Abbey can snowboard, which inspired a doll line. This doll line is : "School Clubs". Classic Monster Abbey is the daughter of the Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Relationships Family Abby is the daughter of the Snow Queen, also known as "The Snow Queen". Presumably, both of her parents are Snowhumans. Abbey and Miranda Flintstone are second cousins, which suggests that the Miranda and the Yeti are cousins, which unites the Snowglode/Flintstone family relationships, branching Abby's family away from the Snowglodes. Additionally, she has a great uncle named Freddy Frost, who suffers from weak bones , a cousin named Kristoff and a grandmother snowlady. In her I Heart Fashion description, Abby refers to herself as the youngest in her family. Whether this means she has older siblings or, in case family units are larger in her village, older cousins is unclear. Friends According to Abby's profile, her best friends are Wendy Wonders and Gina Miller. This is because out of all of Enchatria High's student body, they have been the ones helping her get accustomed to her new environment.Abby Snowglode's 'School's Out' diary Principal Goodway is a good family friend, and that it was her idea for Abby to attend Enchatria High. Abby stays with her during the school weeks so that she will not have to constantly trek back up and down the mountain. She also seems to be friends with Tawnya because in her diary, she defends her when Manny Taur was bullying her. . She might be friends with Ricky since she knew that he was in the freezer . Due to her somewhat cold nature, Abbey tends to make some foes, even when she means well. In fact, her relationship with Frankie Stein didn't start perfectly . Either way, Abbey has made a list of animosities around Monster High, including the sapphire trio, Toralei Stripe, Melody and Penelope, and C.J. Cupid before her exchange. This was mostly due to their opposite personalities and the way each looks at the matter of love, Cupid's subjectiveness versus Abbey's objective ways. though their issues might have been fixed. Pet Abby's pet is a baby woolly mammoth named Snowy. Snowy is female, according to her bio and stats. Romance Abbey does not have a boyfriend. However, in her School's Out diary, she writes about Tim Plasience hitting on her. She states that he is "annoying... but scary cute", and tries to ignore him. She would prefer to be asked on a date as opposed to flirtation. However, in "Girls Rule", the two seem much closer. When Abbey rescues him in the beginning from a pumpkin attack and saves him from being arrested while running away from the normie village, throughout the rest of the film, he tries to make it up to her. By the end of it all, the two end up dancing together at the party. Also, in "A Perfect Match", Heath tries nonstop to get Abbey to ask him to the dance. Despite her friends' protests, it seems that Abbey asks him either way. As to why she asked him is revealed at the end, when she told Cleo, "He makes me laugh." In "Paris: City of Nights", while Heath thought nobody missed him, Abbey stated that she missed him a little, making him happy and starts to hit on her. Timeline * November 03, 2020: Mattel requests the trademark for Abby Snowglode. * April 14, 2021: A photo of the Clyde & Lori 2-pack box is found online, giving a first look at Abby Snowglode's debut doll as depicted on the back. * May 15, 2021: A photo of Abby Snowglode's debut doll is displayed on the ''Enchatria Girls'' Facebook account. * Early June, 2021: Abby Snowglode's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * June 10, 2021: Abby Snowglode's profile is published on the ''Enchatria Girls'' website. * June 10, 2021: Abby Snowglode's profile art is revealed. * Mid June, 2021: Abby Snowglode makes her diary debut in Wendy's 'School's Out' diary. * Mid July, 2021: Abby Snowglode's first doll is released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * August 26, 2021: Abby makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Back-to-Girl". * September 21, 2011: Abby Snowglode makes her ''Enchatria Girls'' book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * February 13, 2012: Abby Snowglode makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Girls Fall in Love?". * November 20, 2014: Abbey Bominable makes her anime debut in "Abbey Is a Cool Beauty". Notes * Zee has been suggested to be from Bhutan, Nepal, or near the country. ** The unusual spelling of her name can tie in to the monastic nature of the Himalaya mountains. * Her birthday is December 14, 2005 meaning her sign is Sagittarius. *Her accent sounds more Russian than Asian, however. *She is the only foreign student who speaks broken English. *In the reboot, she has furrier arms and is missing her underbite for some reason. Gallery TBA References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Snowhumans Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Generation 1 characters